


Roses Are Red...

by TheElvishTrekkie



Series: TheElvishTrekkie's Wondrous One-Shots and Random Requests [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Romance, Roses, Smut, Valentine's Day, Violets, sugar cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElvishTrekkie/pseuds/TheElvishTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue<br/>Sugar is Sweet, and so are You, dear Reader!</p><p>Mysterious gifts begin showing up. Who could be behind such romantic gestures??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses Are Red...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So sorry that I missed Valentine's Day on this one, but I figured that it can be for whenever you guys need a little bit of romantic, smutty Steve! Enjoy!
> 
> I own nothing! Steve is owned by Marvel, and you are the Reader!

The first gift was surprising, to say the least. You didn’t have anyone to send you anything, except your family, so when an entire dozen red roses appeared in your mailbox you were curious. The only people you had seen recently had been the Avengers, as you had just been hired to babysit them. None of them could possibly be interested in you – could they?  
You had seen them on your way home, and they now rested in a vase on your kitchen counter. You would have put them on the table, but you wouldn’t have any room to eat. They were beautiful, not quite in full bloom, and long-stemmed. You bit your lip, wondering once again who would give you this lovely gift.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The second gift made you giggle. It had been a week since you had received the roses, and nothing had come despite how often you checked. You thought that there might be a clue to what was happening, but there was nothing. That was when the door-bell rang.  
You jumped up, rushing to the window to catch a glimpse of the stranger who had taken a liking to you. But there was no one.  
Walking to the door, you opened it to find half a dozen violets on your doorstep. Letting out a sigh and shaking your head, you picked them up and placed them in the vase that had previously held the roses. Although they had been lovely, the roses bloomed and wilted before the end of the week. Now, the deep blue violets occupied the kitchen, filling your house with a light aroma.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had been another week, and you still had nothing to show for it. After meeting your friend for coffee and discussing it, you had decided that it would probably end soon. Of course, that didn’t account for the frustration you felt the longer you went without receiving a gift.  
The next day, you arrived home from Avengers Tower to find a Tupperware container of cookies in front of your door. You laughed, guessing that they must be related to the flowers in some way. You took them inside to look at.  
They were heart-shaped, with pink frosting. You took a bite – sugar cookies, you thought. Smiling, you ate a few while thinking about the whole situation. But still, you could come to no conclusion as to who was sending – and baking – you these mysterious presents.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Less than two days had passed since the arrival of the cookies, yet an abrupt knock came at the door. It snapped you out of the reverie of your latest book, a bite of cookie in your mouth. Jumping up, you chewed and swallowed as quickly as you could before reaching the door. Not bothering to look, you swung the door open.  
For a moment, you were stunned. Steve Rogers was on your porch, blushing furiously and looking at his toes.  
“Mr. Rogers? What are you doing here? Is something wrong at Avengers Tower?” you asked, but a feeling in your gut told you that everything was fine – at the Tower.  
He took a deep breath, and looked up at you.  
“Roses are red.” Your eyes widened in curiosity.  
“Violets are blue.” Your stomach leapt, but your brain hadn’t quite yet figured it out.  
“Sugar is sweet.” He smiled at you. “And so are you, (Y/n).”  
For a moment, you stared at him in astonishment. Steve Rogers had sent you the flowers, and probably made the cookies, and now here he was – doing what exactly? You thought, puzzled.  
“Steve, it was you? I had no idea…” you shook your head, smiling. “Well, would you like to come in?” He nodded, walking into your house and waiting while you shut the door behind you.  
“(Y/n), I have a confession to make.” You looked at him in wonder, trying to guess what it could be.  
“I think I’m in love with you.” You smiled, shocked, but threw your arms around his neck anyways.  
“I’m glad,” you whispered. He pulled you close, flush against his body. Your face heated – was this really happening??  
“Why don’t we take this somewhere more comfortable?” Steve whispered, your eyes widening. Taking his hand, you led him down the hall towards your bedroom.  
Once inside, Steve closed the door behind him and stepped closer to you. Your breath mingled with his as he leaned towards you. Slowly, he pressed his lips to yours in a sweet and gentle kiss. His musky scent invaded your being, and aroused you to quite an extent. You felt heat pooling between your thighs and you pushed back into the kiss, trying to slip your tongue into his mouth. You succeeded, but not for long. Suddenly, his arms picked you up and swung you around, setting you gently in the middle of the bed.  
Steve crawled over you, his long body covering yours with its heat. Every part of you tingled with sensations, and they amplified the closer he came to you. Soon, he was pressed against you though most of his weight rested on his elbows on either side of you. You slowly brought your hands up to touch his chest, very aware of the strength and power he possessed.  
His lips found yours again; pulling you to him and making you wrap your arms around his neck. His chest then brushed against your nipples, making them harden, and you felt them pressing tightly against your bra and shirt.  
“(Y/n)…are you sure?” Steve pulled back to look into your eyes, searching for some kind of answer or permission. When he saw your smile, he seemed to relax.  
“Of course, Steve – I should admit that I have feelings for you, and now seems like a great time to show you them,” you reassured, receiving a blushed grin in return. Steve was shy, and you then realized that you might be his first. He took a deep breath before yet again gaining the confidence he needed to make you cry out. The pleasure you got from him parting your legs and rubbing his hand up you through your pants was intense, and you were sure you had soaked through your panties and probably your jeans as well.  
“Relax, darling…” he whispered in your ear as his fingers fumbled over the button of your jeans. Pulling it through the hole and making quick work of the zipper, he lifted himself onto his knees and gently pulled the waistband down, inch by inch. When they finally hit the floor, your body was buzzing with the suspense of pleasure. Your hands gripped his shirt and ripped it over his head, throwing it behind him.  
For a moment he looked startled, but he soon began fingering the edge of your own shirt. You pushed him back and sat up, glad to rid yourself of the too-hot garment. Steve’s eyes widened – yup, he could definitely see your nipples, their peaks straining again their imprisonment. You looked down in embarrassment, your face flushing, only to see his manhood outlined by the tight fabric of his slacks. You reached out tentatively, brushing your fingers against him. He sucked in air, eyes rolling back with the intense pleasure of such a small touch. His eyes darkened, edging you on.  
“Am I your first?” you asked quietly, not meeting his eyes. Steve was startled, but seemed unfazed by your question.  
“Yes, you are (Y/n). But I want this,” he said, taking your shoulders and looking directly into your eyes. “I want you more than anything else. Even if the world needed to be saved, I would stay just for you. Since you joined the Avengers, I can’t think about you without feeling this sort of magnetic pull towards you…” Steve blushed again, his nerves seeming to rise. You smile at him, reaching down for his own pants. He stood and removed his pants, before crawling back to lie above you.  
You helped him remove your bra, and as it hit the floor he began caressing your breasts. Your moans filled the room, causing Steve to press his erection against your thigh without a second thought. It only spurred you on, as you reached down to run your hands up his chest.  
Before you could blink, Steve had removed your panties and was looking deep into your eyes to seek your final permission. You nodded, spreading your legs as your heart jumped in your chest.  
As he entered you, the world slowed to a stop. That super-human serum had really enhanced everything, leaving nothing out. You had to admit, it was painful, but you quickly became accustomed to feeling so full.  
As Steve made love to you that night, your mind wandered to the future. Would this be a one-time thing, as it would with Stark? Or would Steve could back, proving he genuinely cared about you?  
With a specifically hard thrust, Steve brought you back to the present. The pleasure overwhelmed your body, and your climax began to close in around you. He seemed to sense that, as you grew tighter around him. After readjusting his angle, you began to see star with every thrust. Within moments, your orgasm came crashing down around you. You clawed at his back and tightened your body around his, bringing him to join you in your moment of ecstasy.  
Together, you calmed from your natural high and he slid out of you, earning a groan.  
“That was amazing, Steve…” you said breathlessly against the sheets. He lay down beside you, laughing as breathlessly as you.  
“Well then, sugar,” he said, wrapping you in his embrace. “We’ll just have to do that again...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! I do requests, obviously. Just comment with a detailed prompt and I'll add you to the list! I try to make requests happen in a week, but I'll let you know exactly when it goes up, dear readers!


End file.
